Ostomy appliances require protection during exposure to water, such as when showering. Common two piece ostomy appliances comprise a wafer attachable to the stoma and a bag removably attachable to the wafer. For reasons of comfort, convenience, and cost a patient may desire to reuse the wafer while changing the bag multiple times. It is therefore highly desirable to protect the wafer from water damage as well as the bag.
Therefore a need exists for a waterproof ostomy cover which protects the entirety of a two part ostomy appliance, as well as being usable for one piece ostomy pouches. It is further desirable that such a cover be useful for a broad range of ostomy patients, including urostomy, colostomy, ileostomy, and others. It is further desirable that the cover be provided in both a reusable embodiment for patient home use and a single use embodiment for environments requiring sterile conditions, such as hospitals.